


Awakening

by Blink_Blue



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Dubious Consent, From the IASIP self help book, Gangbang, Group Sex, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mac fantasizes about getting gangbanged by four or five beefcakes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, this ain't a fantasy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: One gay dude wouldn’t stand a chance. It would take at least four or five gay guys strapping me down to make it inside me. Sorry, fellas, that’s just how straight I am.





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SunnySmutFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SunnySmutFest) collection. 



He’s boneless and fucked out. His tired limbs have long given up their farce of a fight. He gives a sharp exhale as the blond one continues to fuck into him. Multiple strong hands are wrapped around his wrists, pinning them to the cold, hard ground beneath him. He blinks in between his moans, his glassy stare fixed onto piercing blue eyes. The guy adjusts his angle _just right,_ and Mac almost cums for the third time in twenty minutes.

His throat is sore. First from the mocking taunts, then the exaggerated pleas, and finally, the cocks that were rammed down his throat, reducing him to incoherent murmurs and broken sounds.

He turns his head to the side. Tall, Dark, and Handsome is smirking at him from his casual seat on the bench. He lazily strokes his limp cock as he watches Mac get fucked. His dick is still leaking cum from his orgasm. Most of it had spilled inside his ass.

He tastes semen in the back of his throat. Courtesy of Gay Red Briefs and Johnny Curved Dick-the guys still effortlessly holding him down.

He lets out a hoarse cry. His eyes nearly roll back into his head when Blondie strikes his prostate again. He’s over-sensitive and over-stimulated. But Blondie gives him no reprieve. The guy yanks hard on his hair, making his neck arch obscenely.

A startled laugh spills from Mac’s lips as his breath hitches. “I told you you’d have to work for it,” Mac whispers as he gazes up with hooded eyes. “Not gonna make it easy for you, bro.”

Blondie breaks his rhythm, and Mac has to bite his tongue not to beg for more. Blondie leans down, until their lips are mere centimeters apart, and Mac can almost taste the protein shake on his breath. “I don’t see you fighting.”

Mac’s toes curl. The dick inside him feels so good, and it’d feel so much better if it were pounding him. “Then I’d be giving you what you want,” Mac trembles. “And why would I want to do that?”

Mac bites his bottom lip as Blondie starts fucking him again, slow and steady, as if the bastard wants to draw this out.

The rest had all spilled inside him. He’s sore but satisfied, and he takes solace in knowing that despite taking all these beautiful cocks, _he’s_ the one who’s coming out on top.

So how exactly did he get here?

It started with a deserted locker room, washboard abs, and light-hearted taunts… Baiting the gays is all in good fun. And Mac’s going to have the time of his life.

_“It looks like you homos got a good workout tonight, huh?”_

_“Why don’t you fuck off, buddy?”_

Sure, he’s outnumbered. And yeah, the guys are all muscled beefcakes, with their shirtless chests heaving and still sweaty after their workouts. But Mac is no wimp. No way is he going to back down from a confrontation.

_“Learn how to take a compliment!”_

_“Are you lookin’ to get your ass kicked?”_

Oh, he knows exactly what these beefcakes want with his ass. And he’s having none of it. He puts up a pretty good fight. He’ll have bruises on his back and wrists to prove it.

It all changes once they’re on him, pinning him down, immobile and helpless. His heart races, but not from panic or fear. He feels strong muscles pressed up against him. The beefcakes look even better up close, and their briefs leave little to the imagination.

_“Sorry, bro. I’m into chicks.”_

_“I don’t think you are.”_

But he’s not going to give them what they want. If they want him to fight, then he’ll become as pliant as a lamb. If it’s a competition for who’s going to get off first, Mac plans to win that contest. So he takes a dick in his ass and another in his mouth. His muffled moans are loud and wanton around the cock in his mouth. He arches his back, gasping with every thrust inside him. He’s _taunting_ them with how much he’s enjoying it.

And he’s definitely enjoying it. Far more than they are, and that’s the whole point.

He would take ten dicks if it meant showing these assholes that he could upstage them. These bozos don’t know what they’re getting themselves into.

If he’s going to take a dick, he’ll do it better than any homo ever could.

Mac squeezes his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip as he strains. He feels another orgasm building and he grins, knowing just how impressive it would be. The thick cock sliding inside him burns, and his gasps turn into a heavy moan.

He decides to taunt Blondie. No way is he going to let him cum first.

“God, you're so hot. You’re so strong and muscular and _sexy_. You feel so good inside me- _fuck!_ ”

“You like that? You like my cock in your ass, you little slut?”

“I love it! You feel so good. I definitely love it more than you do! Oh _god_ , give it to me harder!”

“You talk too much,” Blondie growls. “Jones, find a better use for that pretty little mouth.”

The air leaves his lungs in a breathless gasp when a cock pushes past his lips, stretching them wide. He gags when it hits the back of his throat and shivers under the touch of so many men. They’re heavy on top of him. His thighs tremble and ache, framed on either side of Blondie’s strong hips.

Mac moans, deep in his throat, and he knows the cock in his mouth feels every vibration. His lips pull into a muted grin at the thought.

He feels himself growing closer to the edge. He angles his hips upwards, he’s _so damn close_ as he struggles to breathe through his nose. Blondie pounds his ass. Red Briefs is fucking his throat. It’s lust, simple and carnal. He hisses when Blondie wraps a rough, calloused hand over his cock. A few hard pumps and he’s cumming all over himself for a third time.

His eyes roll back into his head, his mind hazy with euphoria. He’s still basking in the afterglow of his climax when he feels a cock spilling into his ass. He chokes and sputters when his throat is suddenly free to draw lungfuls of air, only to flinch when warm ribbons of semen spurt onto his face, covering his eyes and lips.

He carefully blinks and winces. They still don’t let his wrists up. When he finally opens his eyes, he sees a dark, lopsided grin on Blondie’s face.

He succumbs to it.

“Not gay, huh?”

Mac carefully tests his sore throat. “I'm into chicks, dude. Don't you know a party boy when you see one?”

“Keep tellin’ yourself that.”

The aftershocks still linger. He feels strong, heavy hands on him. And what could be more masculine than that? He’s exhausted but he feels so good.

“You think he could take another?” Johnny Curved Dick asks.

Blondie’s grin grows wider. “Definitely.”

* * *

There’s a heavy moment of silence as Mac grins at the gang’s shocked faces.

“Mac, that was gay as shit.”

Mac scoffs at the ridiculous notion and pulls a face. “Um, what? Dude, were you even listening to the story?”

“Yeah, Mac. Four dudes ran a train on you.”

Mac rolls his eyes. “No. That’s what I _wanted_ to happen. I was messing with them the whole time! And believe me, I definitely liked it more than they did!”

“Yes, obviously!”

“Look, you guys weren’t there! These guys were _beefcakes._ Homo beefcakes,” Mac emphasizes seriously. “There were too many of them and they wanted me too much." He looks around the group with all the conviction that they’re well accustomed to.

He laughs in their faces. "What am I, Chuck Norris?”

**Author's Note:**

> Mac's been banging dudes the entire goddamn time. Fight me on this.


End file.
